


Summer Camp

by ivyness



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, au yeah august
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyness/pseuds/ivyness
Summary: Steve and Tony are head camp counselors for neighboring camps





	Summer Camp

“Is it time for the hostage exchange?”

“Tony.” Steve smiled, turning to face the small, brunette man casually strolling towards him and the three kids sitting behind him. “Did you bring the goods?”

Tony held out his arm, a large tote bag dangling from the tips of his fingers and another two hanging off his shoulders. “Everything is as you’ve requested and more. Sunscreen, bug spray, biodegradable dish detergent.” He nodded to the bulky looking bags on his shoulders, “And enough apples and oranges to feed a dozen starving teenaged campers.”

“You know you didn’t actually have to bring all this,” Steve said as he automatically reached to take the heavier bags from Tony’s shoulders. “Would have traded them just for the sunscreen and bug spray,” Steve said with a mischievous grin, “but thank you.”

The heavy bags taken, Tony rolled out his shoulders and replied, “Don’t worry about it and I’m sure whatever those three ingrates got up to was more than enough to warrant some extra bail.”

“They actually weren’t that bad.”

Tony gave him a disbelieving look.

“It’s true.” Steve shrugged, “There’s not too much to mess with in my camp. The fire they set this time barely scorched one of our picnic tables and it was clearly an accident.”

“Mhmm,” Tony hummed, clearly unconvinced.

“At least they come to my camp for their experiments. Your camp has a lot of fragile equipment.”

Tony shrugged, “Stark Industries builds its tech to last.”

“Tell that to your printer,” Steve said pointedly and Tony winced.

“Yes, well, this is the camp of the future. Who needs paper anyways?” Tony tried hesitantly.

“Certainly not us futurists,” Steve said with a grin.

Tony smiled helplessly back, “Certainly not us.”

“Ew, are you guys done flirting yet?”

Steve and Tony turned to look at where Kamala was hastily covering Sam’s smart-talking mouth and Miles was turned away trying and failing to hide his laughter.

With raised eyebrows, Tony gave a sidelong glance to Steve and said, “I don’t think I’ll ever be done flirting with Steve.”

Steve flushed bright red and ducked his head but he still reached out his hand to entwine with Tony’s. “Same.”

“Ugh, get a room you two!” Sam exclaimed. 

“Yeah, there are three young, impressionable minors present,” Miles added, smiling and used to the two counselors’ antics.

Kamala just pulled out her phone to take a commemorative photo.

Tony nudged Steve with his elbow, “Lunch?”

With a smile and a nod, Steve answered, “Let’s make it a picnic. I’ve got plenty of apples and oranges.”


End file.
